1. Field of the Invention
Present embodiments generally pertain to a vent filter for marine or recreational vehicle use. More particularly, present embodiments relate to a vent filter for use with waste tanks wherein the vent filter prevents gas from bypassing filtering material within the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recreational and marine vehicles utilize waste tanks which are plumbed into fluid communication with bathrooms aboard these vehicles and collect waste therefrom. These structures are vented to atmosphere to allow flow of air and water through the system, therefore providing proper operation. Since these structures are vented, it is desirable to reduce, or eliminate completely, the smell which emanates from the vent structure from interfering with enjoyable use of the boat, the RV, camper, or surrounding area.
In order to remove these odors, vent line filters have been desirable to connect in line with the waste system vent line. For example, boat owners can use onboard waste holding tanks to the extent the waste system will operate with minimal inconvenience and without offensive odor. The filter utilizes some filtration material therein which absorbs or filters odors from the air passing through the vent line and scrubs the air to reduce the smell which is vented from the waste system.
During operation, a volume of gas is forced from the holding or waste tank equal to the volume of waste/water entering the holding tank. The volume of gas moves through the vent filter when new waste/water is added to the tank or during changes in atmospheric pressure associated with temperature or altitude.
If vent filters are mounted in a horizontal position and include the filtering particulate therein, the result may be that particulate material settles within the housing. As this occurs, air is capable of bypassing the filtration material between the filtering particulate and the housing.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to overcome these and other deficiencies in known waste tank filters. More particularly, it would be desirable to limit gas from bypassing filtering material in the vent filter.